


One night only (extended)

by Ladystiltskin67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladystiltskin67/pseuds/Ladystiltskin67
Summary: You've got tonight... make it count





	One night only (extended)

You had heard every story and could recite them all as if they were nursery rhymes. If you were being honest, you would even admit to being a fan of the books. He and his brother were legends.

You were a decent hunter and you’d even heard a few stories about yourself but you weren’t like them. Not like him. He was a hero. And nothing had ever made you feel as good as you did right this moment. Because beneath you, with his arms trapped above him, lay the one and only Dean Winchester…

He let out a hiss as fingernails scraped across his collar bone and down his chest. “Say it.“ In response he yanked at the wrist cuffs restraining him and shook his head earning himself a sharp slap to the side of his thigh. He grunted but otherwise stayed quiet. “If you aren’t going to play nice we aren’t going to play at all.” That statement seemed to get his attention. His beautiful green eyes were staring daggers at you and he knew you were serious. He knew that if you wanted to you could stop right now and leave him like this. “I’m waiting…”

He turned his head and mumbled a request. “Look at me when you speak.”

Desperate emerald eyes met yours. “Please?” Humming your approval you began placing a trail of kisses down the same path your nails had followed. When your mouth reached the dip between his hips you gently bit down and at the same time reached out to graze his nipples with your nails.

“Fuck!” A small smile graced your face at the feelings his cursing caused.

“Impatient brat.” Showing mercy on him you wasted no more time. Moving slightly lower wetting your lips on the way, you enveloped his entire length in one swoop. You were aware something had been said but you’d never be able to repeat it. You were too focused on what you just did. His excitement alone was enough of a power trip to ruin your panties but the taste? Now that’s a memory for lonely nights. He tasted better than any other man or woman you’d ever been with. His swollen head was soft, smooth, and salty with pre-cum. After a few experimental swipes of your tongue you found that sweet spot on the underside, and with every upward drag of your lips he’d moan a little louder. Continuing to bob your head you wrapped your left hand around his length pumping just slightly out of rhythm. It didn’t take long until you felt him swell even more in your throat and noticed the muscles in his legs tense.

With one last upward pull you popped off leaving a confused needy boy to thrust up into nothing. “What are you doing? Go back! Please go back!”

You could have given in, you wanted to please him just as much as he wanted to be pleased. But, you had one night and one night only to be with the man you had spent the past 14 years lusting after. And you’d be damned if you were going to waste it on a blowjob. “Shhh, slow down.” He seemed to be on board with your life thinking instead of protesting further, he leaned up for a kiss. Having your lips on his was a close to heaven as your sorry soul would ever be. His mouth was soft and warm and you kissed until he was melting back into the mattress.

Mid kiss he yanked at the restraints and broke away from your lips. “Can we take them off?” risking a glance at the puppydog eyes he was sporting you grabbed his sweat dampened hair and craned his head back exposing his neck. You bit down hard at the spot where the muscles met his shoulder and it was just on the right side of painful. He groaned out “Please”.

You turned to grab the key from the bedside table, noticing the time you felt a little guilty. You’d been at it for over an hour and his wrists were probably getting sore. After undoing one side you handed over the key so you could stand up and remove your now drenched panties. He kept his eyes trained on your every move. How many women had he seen undressed, how many had he undressed himself? Had to be plenty, yet here he was staring at you as if seeing sunlight for the first time. “Please? Please come here?”

Fast learner. There was something about a man begging that just got to you. Obliging him you climbed back on the bed moving to straddle his hips. His giant hands spread across your thighs as you used one hand to Balance and the other to grab and guide him towards your entrance rubbing the head between your lips a few times to gather some wetness. On the third pass you allowed him to slip in and moving as slow as possible you sank down until you were sitting firmly on his lap. Keeping eye contact you lifted your hips up slamming back down as fast as you could. He made a sound like the air was being punched out of him and arched his hips up. Enjoying the sight of a flustered man you repeated the motion a few more times and with each one he responded by gripping you tighter. You’d have bruises at this point, but that’s ok, they could be used as something to remember him by. Bruises meant this had really happened, that it was real.

Leaning forward you captured his lips in another searing kiss. The new angle causing him to drag against that spot. Using the position to your advantage you began to bounce your ass as large hands came to rest on it and keeping with the rhythm he thrust up to meet you in turn. His breathing now a bit more labored and his pupils were lust blown. Fuck he’s gorgeous. He threw his head back and coupled the movement with an extremely hard slap to your ass. Stilling for a moment he allowed you to take back control. You rocked slowly back and forth leaning down to take a nipple into your mouth. You bit gently at first using more pressure along with each grind of your hips.

“fuck sweetheart you feel so good” you bit again and yanked his hair back.

“Don’t stop, harder please” you complied repeating both actions not knowing which he meant. Apparently that was the correct answer because you got anther moan. Good lord those sounds are sexy.

He brought his hands up to cup your breasts and thumb at your swollen nipples. Continuing to bounce on him you gasped his name. “Dean” You could feel the all too familiar tingle, the little pulses to your clit that meant you were getting close. “Dean I can’t. Ugh! Are you with me baby?”

His hands grabbed your hips roughly and yanked you off him. He rolled to pin you down and without a pause he thrust two fingers into you making you gasp at the new sensation. Crooking his fingers he moved in short bursts in and out. His mouth found yours before you could scold him. “I’m sorry but I had to know.”

“Had to know what?!” what was so important he had to deny you when you were almost there?

“What you taste like.” He threw a wink at you before settling between your thighs and using his tongue in tandem with his fingers to push you back to the edge. “So fucking sweet.” He licked a long slow stripe from bottom to top, back down, and up again. Wiggling your hips to get more pressure from the fingers inside you, got your ass another hard slap for your struggle. At hearing your yelp he muffled a giggle into your folds. As his tongue attached your swollen aching nub you laced your fingers into his hair. “Dean I’m close, I’m… fuck! Dean!”

He moved back just far enough to speak. “Cum for me sweetheart.” He returned his talented mouth to your core as you wrapped your thighs around his head. Gripping the sheets hard enough to tear them you let your orgasm wash over you. Wave after wave of pure pleasure poured through your nerves. He continued to lap at your juices as you floated back to reality. Dragging him up your body you kissed him hard. Licking into his mouth you tasted yourself and groaned into it. He continued to kiss you and you felt him glide back into your heat.

“So good… so fucking good” The hurried pace you set earlier was replaced by slow deliberate strokes each one aimed at that soft spot deep inside. You kissed as he pushed and pulled agonizingly slow. His lips moved to your neck as one hand moved to palm and squeeze your breast.

Scratch marks littered his shoulder blades matching the ones on his chest as he sped back up. You held tight and met him thrust for thrust as he pushed you over the edge again. Shouting his name you clenched around him drawing him closer to completion. He came with your name on his lips. After catching his breath he pulled out to lay right next to you, shifting you mirrored his position.

He reached out to brush your hair from your face. “We should do that again sometime.“ His response caught you off guard for a moment. He could tell from the look you were giving that you hadn’t expected that. "We don’t have to… If you don’t want. But I want to.”

“I’m happy to hear that. And if you stick around maybe we can.” Who the hell would turn that down a second night with him? You drifted off to sleep in his arms. When you awoke that next morning he was already gone. You couldn’t hold it against him, that’s just who he was. You got out of bed to stretch only to find a note on the table

*Last night was amazing. Sorry I had to go, Sam got a lead on someone we’ve been looking for. Give me a ring sometime, xo Dean*

He left his number and you knew you could have called, but it was probably better this way. If you called there would definitely be another night. There would be multiple nights and maybe a few days. You might even get in a few months of bliss but it would never last. He was Dean Winchester and you were both in the life too deep to have any real relationships. It only ever ended one way and that was bloody. So you would keep the memories and cherish the night you spent wrapped in the arms of a legend.


End file.
